First Love Melody
by YunkaFen
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah melodi indah yang membuat Kibum ingin terus mendengarnya. Dia jatuh cinta pada melodi tersebut, bahkan sebelum tahu siapa yang memainkannya, atau apa judulnya. / A SiBum story / Boys Love/ Inspired by Acoustic Collabo's song First Love Melody


First Love Melody

.

.

Hai! Kalian bertemu denganku lagi kali ini ya. Aku hanya berharap kalian tak akan bosan denganku. Apakah kalian sempat berpikir mengapa selalu aku yang harus bercerita untuk kalian, bukankah banyak pencerita lain yang banyak dan lebih bagus dariku. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan atau memarahi kalian yang mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu. Itu bukan salah kalian. Tapi, kalian jangan khawatir. Karena sepertinya ini cerita yang terakhir kalinya yang akan aku ceritakan kepada kalian. Kalian bertanya aku akan pergi kemana? Hehe… aku hanya ingin menceritakan pengalamanku ke berbagai kota yang lainnya. Tapi sebelumnya aku mau kembali ke tempat asalku terlebih dahulu. Apakah kalian ingin tahu apa judul cerita dari pengalamanku kali ini? judulnya adalah First Love Melody. Jika kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa aku memberinya judul seperti itu, maka kalian harus mendengarkan ceritaku kali ini hingga selesai. Dan aku harap, tidak akan ada yang tertidur karena ini hari terakhirku di sini. Besok aku sudah mulai untuk kembali ke tempat asalku, yeah sebelum aku harus kembali menjadi pencerita dari kota ke kota. Sepertinya kalian sudah bosan denganku kini. Baiklah, akan mulai aku ceritakan. Pengalaman cinta pertamaku, Kim Kibum.

**Flashback**

Lagi, aku mendengar dentingan suara piano itu. Melodi ini benar-benar indah. Alunan lembut yang sangat bersahabat untuk didengar. Dadaku kembali bergetar ketika mendengarnya. Gedung tua ini, gedung tua yang berada di sekolahku yang sudah lama tak terpakai. Apa aku tak salah dengar? Aku kerap mendengar dentingan lembut piano, dengan melodi yang sama yang seseorang mainkan, pastinya. Tak mungkin hantu yang memainkannya kan? Membuatku bergidik ngeri saja mendengarnya. Lagi pula hantu tak bisa menyentuh piano bukan? Mereka transparan! Tentu saja. Setiap kali aku melewati gedung tua ini, aku selalu mendengar melodi ini. Tentunya pada waktu siang hari, saat matahari tepat di atas kepala. Tapi aku tak akan menemukan alunan melodi ini pada lain waktu.

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali masuk ke dalam dan memastikan, apakah benar ada seseorang yang memainkan piano di dalam gedung itu? Aku memang tahu, di dalam gedung tua tersebut ada sebuah piano besar. Tapi aku belum pernah untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Menurut cerita anak-anak di sekolah ini, gedung tua itu seram. Aku sedikit takut untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, rasa penasaranku cukup tinggi untuk membuatku masuk ke dalamnya. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini, aku ada mata pelajaran penting yang tak bisa aku lewatkan. Jika aku lewatkan jam mata pelajaran kali ini maka bisa dipastikan aku bisa mendapatkan hukuman berupa menguras sekaligus membersihkan kolam renang yang ada di dalam sekolah kami. Dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Sebaiknya aku cepat bergegas ke kelas. Sebelum aku mendapat omelan guru penyihir itu. Seram!

.

.

First Love Melody

.

.

"Yo! Kibum! Kau tadi melihat gedung tua itu lagi?" Tiba-tiba Hyukjae datang dan duduk di sebelahku, kami sedang berada di kantin. Dan jangan lupakan, Sungmin juga Heechul yang duduk di depanku.

"Eum," hanya jawaban berupa dengungan kecil yang aku keluarkan. Saat ini aku sedang makan semangkuk sereal dengan susu. Dan aku tak suka diganggu saat makan. Semoga aku masih bisa menghabiskan makananku kali ini. Biasanya suasana hatiku akan menjadi buruk jika mereka sudah mengganggu makanku seperti ini.

"Jangan bertanya padanya saat ini Hyukjae. Kau tidak ingat jika dia akan kehilangan selera makannya jika kita mengganggunya makan." Kali ini Sungmin menegur Hyukjae. Ah~ dia sunggu memiliki memori otak yang bagus. Tak heran dia pintar. Hanya saja dia terlalu kuno. Aku tak menyalahkannya. Meskipun begitu, banyak yang tertarik padanya. Karena dibalik wajahnya yang dihiasi kacamata minus tebal miliknya itu, ia memiliki wajah manis nan imut bak seorang bayi. Dia memiliki julukan, _baby face._

"Dasar Hyukjae bodoh! Hahaha" Kim Heechul, dia sungguh frontal. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan mulutnya itu. Bagai pisau yang menyayat hatimu secara tak kasat mata jika kau telah mendapat herdikan pedas dari mulutnya. Dia cantik sekaligus tampan. Aku tak mengada-ada.

"Aku tahu," Hyukjae hanya memasang wajah masamnya. Si polos satu ini, yang sangat suka menari dan menyanyi. Tapi aku lebih suka melihatnya menari daripada menyanyi. Dia ini seperti anak bayi yang baru saja lahir ke dunia. Matanya bersinar bertanya ini dan itu. Sungmin yang selalu sabar menghadapi sifatnya itu. Sementara Heechul sudah berkobar-kobar dengan menyalakan sinyal tempur jika Hyukjae sudah mulai bertanya macam-macam. Pernah suatu ketika, Heechul memiliki ide iseng untuk meracuni pikiran Hyukjae dengan film porno. Tapia pa hasilnya, Heechul malah kena sial karena Hyukjae yang terus bertanya ini dan itu dengan wajah polos dan bingungnya. Sehingga mau tidak mau Heechul dengan berat hati menjelaskan apa saja yang ditanyakan Hyukjae. Tapi pada akhirnya, meskipun Hyukjae sudah mendapatkan penjelasan yang sangat rinci dari Heechul, ia tetap tidak mengerti, Hal itu berakhir dengan Heechul yang berteriak frustasi dan pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae sendirian. Aku dan Sungmin hanya dapat tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat mendengar cerita Heechul tersebut.

Akhirnya makan siang kami di kantin diwarnai dengan tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara. Kami menikamati makanan kami masing-masing. Ketika aku selesai dengan makanku. Hyukjae langsung menatapku intens. Dan aku mengerti apa arti tatapan itu. Dia menginginkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya yang tadi yang belum sempat aku jawab. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas ke arahnya. Kemudian aku dapat melihat dia memutar mulutnya, terlihat manis.

"Iya. Memangnya ada apa?" berusaha selembut mungkin saat aku menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia mudah sekali menangis.

"Tidak. Apa kau tidak bosan? Hampir setiap hari mendengar lantunan melodi yang sama." Dia sedikit cemberut mengatakannya. Anak ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara berekspresi. Pantas saja Donghae sangat menjaga anak ini.

"Dia kesana setiap hari sekarang ini." Heechul bersuara untuk mengklarifikasi perkataan Hyukjae barusan. Untung Hyukjae juga sudah terbiasa dengan mulut Heechul. Jika tidak, sudah dipastikan ia sudah menangis saat ini. Nada bicara Heechul terdengar sarkastik dan kejam.

"Sungguh? Kau kesana setiap hari sekarang?" Dan kini mata besar Hyukjae tepat berada di depan wajahku. "Bagaimana bosannya dirimu!" ia mendesah frustasi. Mukanya sungguh lucu.

"Aku memang kesana setiap hari sekarang. Aku tidak bosan Hyuk, sama sekali tidak bosan. Asala kau tahu, semakin aku mendengar melodi itu semakin aku tertarik. Hatiku selalu berdebar-debar saat aku mendengar melodi tersebut." Aku terlalu mendramatisir? Tidak! Itu benar. Itu yang terjadi padaku saat ini.

"Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada melodi itu. Bahkan kau tidak tahu siapa yang memainkannya! Demi Tuhan Kibum!" Sungmin kembali pada sikapnya yang berlebihan. Inilah salah satu hal yang aku tidak suka darinya. Berlebihan. Ingat itu baik-baik.

"Aku geli mendengarmu bagaimana kau berbicara Lee Sungmin!" Heechul telah memandang jijik ke arah Sungmin. Hyukjae bahkan sudah terkikik geli dengan nada biacara serta ekspresi berlebihan khas Sungmin. Seperti biasa, aku hanya memandang wajah ngeri ke arahnya. Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, dan melanjutkan makannya kembali. Begitupula dengan Heechul. Tapi Hyukjae masih menatapku dengan pandangan menilai, dengan sesekali ia menyuapkan satu sendok sereal dengan susu.

"Jangan begitu Hyuk. Nanti itu bisa tumpah. Selesaikan makanmu terlebih dahulu." Aku memperingatinya. Tak lupa aku memasang ekspresi garang agar dia menurut. Dan benar saja, dia menurut. Tak lama ia menyelesaikan makannya, lalu ia kembali menatapku. Sepertinya ia ingin bertanya padaku.

"Kenapa kau kesana hanya pada waktu siang hari? Dan itu selalu pada saat matahri di atas kepala, bukankah matahari saat itu akan sangat panas?" anak ini sungguh penasaran sepertinya. Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin bermain dengannya. Akan aku jawab dengan jujur dan benar.

"Karena hanya pada saat itu aku bisa mendengar alunan melodi itu." Aku menatapnya santai. Tapi ia terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak pernah mencoba untuk datang pada waktu lain?" aih.. Lee Hyukjae, rasa penasaranmu membuatku gemas.

"Sudah, waktu itu aku penasaran apakah jika aku datang di waktu lain akankah aku mendengar melodi tersebut. Tapi ternyata aku tak bisa mendengar melodi itu. Aku pikir itu hanya kebetulan, hingga aku mencoba lagi pada dua hari berikutnya, dan hasilnya nihil. Lalu aku kembali berpikir jika aku harus mencoba lagi tapi tidak dengan hari yang berturut-turut. Lalu kucoba dengan hari yang memiliki jeda beberapa hari. Tapi tetap saja tak ada." Sungguh aku sendiri heran bagaimana bisa aku menjelaskan ini padanya secara jelas dan panjang. Dan bahkan kini aku mendapati diriku yang tengah cemberut. Ini bukan diriku.

"Kau sedang menunjukkan ekspresi yang imut? Bagaimana bisa? Kau bahkan sangat imut saat kau cemberut seperti ini Kim Kibum!" bisakah aku mematahkan leher seorang Kim Heechul saat ini?! suaranya membuat gendang telingaku terguncang.

"Kau bahkan sebegitu seriusnya untuk memastikan. Kau datang kesana pada jam yang sama? Atau tidak?" Oh! Lee Hyukjae! Sangat jarang untuk melihatmu seperti ini sekarang. Bahkan kau tidak mengalihkan pandanganmu dariku sama sekali. Sepertinya kau berbakat untuk menjadi detektif.

"Pada pertamanya aku datang pada jam yang sama, tapi setelah itu aku datang pada jam yang berbeda." Aku memberinya tatapan bertanya 'kenapa' padanya. Sepertinya dia menangkap dengan baik arti tatapanku padanya. Sekarang bisa aku rasakan jika Heechul dan Sungmin sedang menatap kami secara bergantian dan intens. Sedikit risih mendapat tatapan yang intens seperti ini.

"Tidak. Aku hanya heran saja. Jujur saja, aku pernah mencoba untuk ke gedung tua itu. Aku kesana dengan menepatkan waktu yang sama denganmu saat kesana. Hari itu kau ada di dalam perpustakaan karena mendapatkan tugas untuk merangkum beberapa buku. Dan kau tahu, aku mendengarkan melodi tersebut. Memang melodi itu indah, tapi tetap saja aku berpikir jika mendengarkannya terus berulang-ulang seperti yang kau lakukan pasti akan sangat membosankan. Tapi pada kenyataannya, kau bahkan telah mendengar melodi ini selama hampir dua bulan, dan kau tak bosan. Aneh," ekspresi bingungnya sungguh menggemaskan. Tak tahan lagi dengan tingkahnya, aku cubit saja pipinya. Dia menatapku protes tapi aku hanya mengedikkan bahu padanya.

"Yeah, aku akui ini memang aneh. Tapi entah mengapa ini menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagiku. Sepertinya perkataan Sungmin benar. Aku telah jatuh cinta pada melodi itu." Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat bagaimana bunyi dari alunan melodi indah tersebut.

"Menikah saja dengan melodi itu!" perkataan sarkastik itu kini keluar dari mulut Sungmin, aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul menanggapinya.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tak mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam gedung tua itu dan mencari tahu siapa yang memainkan piano di dalam gedung tua itu. Aku dengar, piano di dalam gedung tua itu masih bersih. Entah siapa yang membersihkannya. Warnanya putih, dari yang aku dengar." Informasi yang kudapat dari Heechul lumayan juga. Tapi kapan dia mendapat informasi ini. Sungguh, orang yang tak bisa ditebak.

"Aku masih menunggu waktu yang tepat. Sepertinya akan aku lakukan besok. Kalian tahu bukan, mata pelajaran besok saat siang hari, tepatnya saat matahari di atas kepala sangat membosankan? Aku mau membolos saat jam pelajaran itu dan pergi ke gedung tua tersebut." Aku memberikan penjelasan tentang rencana yang telah aku rancang. Dan kami kini semakin merapat satu sama lain seperti sedang melakukan transaksi barang haram. Sungguh menggelikan.

"Ah! Guru Jina! Pelajaran guru itu memang sangat membosankan." Hyukjae menghembuskan nafasnya kasar saat ia mengingat bagaimana guru tersebut saat mengajar di kelas.

"Jangan mengingatnya Hyuk. Aku saja benar-benar kesal saat ia mengajar di kelas. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang guru yang sangat lamban seperti dia. Ingin aku kubur rasanya dia." Kami semua melirik dengan pandangan ngeri ke arah Heechul. Ia kini terlihat seperti seorang _psycho._

"Singkirkan pikiran konyolmu Heechul. Tapi apa kau butuh bantuan kami Bum?" aku sungguh suka bagaimana cara Sungmin peduli kepada teman-temannya. Sungguh, ia pria manis yang memiliki hati yang lembut.

"Tak usah. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Hanya saja nanti aku akan menghubungi kalian jika sesuatu terjadi padaku. Kalian ingat apa kodenya kan?" ucapku dengan nada yang misterius. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku ingin bermain dengan mereka. Tapi sepertinya mereka tak menangkap sinyal permainan dariku. Mereka sedang serius, yeah aku tak ingin mengacau.

"Titik?" Sungmin tak yakin. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Benar! Bukankah titik adalah kode yang kita buat jika kita sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun?" Hyukjae langsung menjawab dengan semangat. Tapi tetap pada nada yang pelan.

"Benar, itu adalah kode rahasia kita." Heechul ikut menimpali kini. Ia memiliki senyum tiga jari di wajahnya.

"Baiklah! Kalian sudah mengerti semua. Kalau begitu diskusi ini berakhir disini. Kita harus segera masuk ke kelas saat ini." Aku berdiri terlebih dahulu lalu diikuti dengan Hyukjae, Heechul dan Sungmin yang terakhir. Kami bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju kelas.

.

.

First Love Melody

.

.

Bagaimana ya dengan rupa orang yang memainkan piano di gedung tua itu? Sekolahku adalah sekolah khusus pria. Bisa dipastikan jika orang yang memainkannya adalah seorang pria. Tapi, akan seperti apa dia. Tampan? Manis? Imut? Atau tidak ketiganya? Ah! Entah! Tapi ngomong-ngomong, jam berapa saat ini? Jam Sembilan malam? Seharusnya aku sudah tidur. Bagaimana bisa mataku masih terbuka lebar dengan pikiran rumit seperti benang kusut. Benar-benar!

Semoga aku bisa melakukannya besok. Aku ingin tahu melodi yang dimainkan seseorang itu siapa penciptanya. Karena pasalnya aku belum pernah mendengar melodi tersebut. Aku kini sedang berada di kamarku, dan menatap ke langit dengan pandangan menerawang. Aku harus tidur sekarang, ya harus. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku perlahan, dan menenangkan pikiranku. Berhasil!

Sial! Aku bahkan baru memejamkan mata sekita lima menit yang lalu, tapi aku masih saja tak bisa tidur. Sepertinya aku harus menemukan posisi tidur yang enak. Ah.. Telungkup, tidak dadaku sesak. Miring ke kanan, ini tidak nyaman. Miring ke kiri, aku hanya dapat melihat tembok. Terbaring memandang ke atas, mataku malah tidak mau menutup. Ah sudahlah! Telungkup! Harus bisa tidur kali ini.

Aku kembali bangun kembali setelah mencoba tidur dengan posisi telungkup selama setengah jam. Sekarang sudah pukul setengah sepuluh! Bagaimana bisa aku tidur jika begini terus! Ya Tuhan! Biarkan aku tidur malam ini. Mataku sudah ingin menutup saja, tapi pikiranku masih saja tak bisa berhenti berpikir. Hey! Otak! Istirahatlah! Okay, aku mulai gila. Baiklah, mencoba tidur kembali. Dan sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian aku benar-benar memejamkan mataku untuk tidur.

.

.

First Love Melody

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak membutuhkan bantuan kami?" Sungmin. Sejak kapan kau menjadi orang yang paranoid seperti ini, aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini terhadapku.

"Aku yakin. Berhenti bersikap paranoid Sungmin! Seperti bukan kau.." kali ini aku menegurnya. Sungguh aku risih, bagaimana tidak?! Sejak aku masuk kelas ini, ia sudah menanyakan hal ini berkali-kali.

"Asal kau tahu saja Kibum, ia memang sering menjadi paranoid akhir-akhir ini. Entah ini baik apa buruk," kini celetukan Heechul menghampiri telingaku. Apakah dia akan selalu menggunakan nada seperti ini jika bicara?! Kejam.

"Paranoid bukan hal yang bagus. Apalagi kalau berlebih. Kau bisa mati karena paranoid. Aku tak bercanda." Hyukjae, kau selalu berlebihan. Sungguh imut dirimu!

"Sudahlah, kalian ini! Sekarang ini kita sedang istirahat, dan jangan menggangguku. Aku ingin makan rotiku dengan tenang!" benar! Aku tidak suka diganggu ketika makan.

"Baiklah.." melirik menggunakan mata kiriku, aku melihat Hyukjae mengatakan kata tersebut dengan bibir yang dimajukan lucu. Sama saja seperti Sungmin saat melakukannya. Mereka berdua sungguh imut. Beda lagi jika Heechul yang melakukannya.

Betapa leganya jika mereka tidak berbicara sepatah katapun saat aku makan. Aku suka ketenangan, apalagi saat makan. Bagiku, saat makan adalah saat dimana kita menikmati makanan kita. Meresapi bagaimana rasanya makanan tersebut di lidah kita. Jujur saja, aku harus berkonsentrasi penuh pada makanan ketika aku makan. Jika tidak, maka bisa dipastikan aku hanya makan sedikit saja, atau bahkan tidak sama sekali. Dan aku juga hanya harus memikirkan makanan ketika makan. Aku tahu aku ini aneh, tapi peduli apa. Inilah aku. Aku sudah menelan potongan terakhir roti milikku. Dan dapat aku pastikan, kini semua teman-temanku akan bertanya padaku.

"Kau akan melakukannya tepat pada siang ini? Di waktu yang sama saat kau mendengar lantunan melodi tersebut?" seperti dugaanku! Sungmin, kau bertanya lagi dengan nada paranoid milikmu. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu hari ini?! apakah di dalam gedung tua itu sangat berbahaya hingga dirimu begitu paranoid.

"Heum. Kenapa?" aku hanya mengangkat salah satu alisku dan bertanya padanya. Dia hanya mengedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban. Dan satu gelengan kepala yang seperti mengatakan –aku-hanya-tanya- yang kuterima.

"Aku penasaran, siapa yang memainkan piano di dalam gedung tua itu. Hingga menimbulkan lantunan melodi yang dapat membuatmu jatuh hati seperti ini." selalu saja nada sarkatis di dalam mulutnya masih menyertai perkataannya. Apa kau memang ditakdirkan memiliki mulut pedas selamanya Heechul?! Aku hanya bercanda.

Kali ini aku tak menjawab perkataannya. Aku melayangkan pikiranku tentang bagaimana nanti aku melakukan rencanaku tersebut. Aku tak perlu repot bergegas ke dalam kelas saat bel masuk kelas telah berbunyi, karena kami sedari tadi berada di dalam kelas.

.

.

First Love Melody

.

.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, berada di depan gedung tua yang ada di sekolahku. Dengan izin palsu ke UKS karena merasa kurang enak badan, aku bisa keluar kelas dan berada di sini. Aku tidak mau berbasa-basi lagi. Aku sudah mendengar melodi itu sejak lima menit yang lalu, dan selama lima menit itu pula aku menjadi orang bodoh yang berdiri dengan mendengarkan lantunan melodi indah tersebut.

Satu persatu kakiku mulai aku langkahkan untuk memasuki gedung tua itu. Pelan tapi pasti, aku membuka pintu yang kelihatannya sudah sangat tua. Pintu itu berderit sepertinya belum diberi pelumas. Aku mengamati bagaimana gedung tua ini terlebih dahulu, setelah sebelumnya aku telah menutup pintu tersebut. Gedung tua ini bersih, dengan cat berwarna putih gading. Tak banyak perabotan di dalam sini. Tangga menuju ke lantai atas berwarna coklat pekat, dan pilar-pilarnya di ukir dengan inda berwarna putih. Dinding atasnya meiliki dua warna, warna biru lebih dominan, tetapi ada warna putih yang menghiasi di dalamnya. Seperti langit biru yang terdapat awan. Ini indah.

Aku mendengar melodi itu lagi, suaranya berasal dari atas, kurasa. Aku menaiki tangga tersebut dengan hati-hati. Takut-takut jika tangga-tangga tersebut sudah rapuh dan akan retak jika aku naiki. Hingga saat aku hampir mencapai dua tangga terakhir, lantunan melodi tersebut sudah menghilang. Aku buru-buru melompati dua tangga tersebut sekaligus, hingga aku sudah berada di lantai atas. Kusapukan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, dan aku tak melihat siapapun selain sebuah piano besar berwarna putih gading yang tampak mewar di tengah-tengah ruangan. Piano tersebut bersih, dan terbuka. Apakah itu memang dibiarkan terbuka atau baru saja ada seseorang yang memainkannya? Siapa orang itu? Mengapa dia harus pergi ketika aku sudah sampai di sini.

Mengabaikan kekecewaanku, aku memutar tubuhku untuk melihat ruangan ini. Benar, tak ada siapapun dan apapun di sini selain piano itu. Tempat ini bersih. Aku tak ingat ada tukang bersih-bersih di sekolah yang masuk ke gedung tua ini. Bahkan hampir dari mereka semua takut memasuki gedung tua ini. Tak tahu apa alas an mereka, padahal menurutku tempat ini menyenanngkan. Bagian menenangkannya membuatku akan betah di sini, ini nyaman. Meski tidak ada pendingin di sini, tapi terasa sejuk. Aku suka ini, sejuk secara alami. Tapi sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelas, kurasa ini sudah bel untuk istirahat kedua. Aku akan kembali lagi ke sini besok atau lusa untuk melihat siapa yang memainkan piano tesebut.

.

.

First Love Melody

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau bertemu dengan orang itu? Yang bermain piano di dalam gedung tua itu?" Hyukjae bertanya dengan antusias ketika melihatku kembali ke dalam kelas. Aku hanya memberinya gelengan lemah sebagai jawaban. Tak tahu secara pasti apa yang membuatku begitu sedih. Aku tahu aku kecewa karena tak bisa bertemu dengan sang pemain piano tersebut, tapi mengapa bisa aku sampai sesedih ini?!

"Ada apa? Kibum, kenapa kau telihat begitu sedih?" Sungmin bertanya lembut kepadaku kini. Anak ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana memahami Susana hati orang.

"Aku tak tahu." Jawaban lirih yang hanya dapat aku keluarkan kini. Rasanya seperti aku tak berdaya untuk bahkan mengucapkan satu patahpun. Rasanya susah, bahkan saat mengatakan tiga patah tadi.

"Kau bisa mencobanya lain waktu lagi." Heechul berkata datar. Tapi aku tahu dia mencoba untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik. Kini, dapat kurasakan tiga temanku ini memandangku dengan pandangan iba, mungkin. Aku hanya dapat menundukkan kepalaku. Malas rasanya bahkan hanya untuk mendongakkan kepalaku. Malas untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi mereka bertiga dan tatapan mereka bertiga yang ditujukan ke arahku.

Aku harus menelan kekecewaanku hari ini. Apakah jika aku mencoba di lain waktu, aku akan bertemu dengan orang tersebut? Kenapa seperti ada kerinduan tersendiri kepada orang itu? Bahkan aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang tersebut. Bagaimana rupanya, tubuhnya, suaranya, kepribadiannya, bahkan aku tak tahu sama sekali. Dan aku bisa merasa seperti ini sekarang? Sungguh aneh.

Tapi, yang menjadi pikiranku saat ini. Jika aku telah bertemu padanya suatau saat nanti, apa yang akan aku katakana padanya? Semoga aku tidak gugup atau sejenisnya. Akan sangat memalukan nanti jika aku seperti itu. Apakah sang pemain piano tersebut murid yang juga bersekolah di sini? Mungkinkah? Jika iya, maka siapa? Siapa di sekolah ini yang dapat memainkan melodi sebagus itu? Ah sudahlah! Kepalaku rasanya mau meledak jika aku terus-terusan memikirkan ini. Ya! Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku akan mencoba 2 kali lagi, besok dan lusa. Jika setelah itu aku tetap tak dapat bertemu dengannya, maka mungkin belum saatnya. Sungguh, aku telihat menyedihkan kini.

.

.

First Love Melody

.

.

Dan berakhirlah sudah, ini hari terakhirku untuk menemui sang pemain piano tersebut. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tiga hari ini sudah kucoba untuk menemuinya, tapi ia selalu tak ada di sana ketika aku sudah mencapai lantai atas. Kini aku hanya bisa meratapi nasibku di dalam kelas.

"Lupakan saja Kibum. Aku tahu memang tak semudah itu, tapi cobalah.." Hyukjae mengelus bahuku pelan, ia terlihat prihatin kepadaku. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sebagai balasan padanya.

"Kau seperti orang yang patah hati karena ditinggal kekasih! Kita akan membantumu melupakan sang pemain piano tersebut. Tenang saja, kau punya kami." Meski Heechul berkata sarkatis di awal, tapi ia menenangkanku akhirnya.

Sungmin tak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya memelukku pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku tahu, anak ini berusaha membuatku kembali. Aku mengelus lembut belakang punggungnya, dan tersenyum lirih. Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar melupakan melodi tersebut dan siapapun yang memaikannya. Aku harus bisa.

"Tapi Kibum, apa mungkin ini cinta pertamamu? Tapi cinta pertama dengan siapa? Melodi itu, atau sang pemain piano? Tapi bahkan kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya!" tiba-tiba Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku lurus. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Aku menggelengkan kepala pertanda tak tahu.

"Ya Tuhan Kibum! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?! Bahkan kau sendiri bingung!" Heechul berucap tidak percaya. Dan ia bertingkah berlebihan, dengan tangannya yang mengarah kemana-mana secara kasar.

"Kau tahu, ini aneh. Tapi kau tahu, jika ini memang cinta pertamamu maka berhati-hatilah, biasanya cinta pertama tak akan berhasil." Hyukjae berucap bingung. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang mereka katakan, aku bergelut dengan pemikiranku sendiri sekarang. Aku butuh tempat tenang. Aku ingin pulang. Aku lihat jam tanganku, sebentar lagi pulang. Syukurlah.

.

.

First Love Melody

.

.

"Kibum! Ini bahkan sudah empat hari setelah hari terakhir kau pergi ke gedung tua itu. Jadilah seperti Kibum kami yang dulu," Heechul menepuk bahuku pelan. Dia terlihat menyemangatiku. Tapi aku sedang suntuk saat ini, benar-benar suntuk.

"Apa kau ingin pergi ke UKS? Lebih baik kau di sana sementara waktu." Sungmin berucap pelan. Ia melihatku penuh keprihatianan.

"Kau tidak makan dengan benar selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Makanlah, bawalah roti ini ke UKS. Saat ini kita ada jam pelajaran tambahan hingga nanti malam. Mungkin kita akan pulang jam 8 malam. Kita akan membawa tasmu nanti ke UKS saat jam pulang. Sekarang sudah jam 3 sore, sebelum bel pelajaran tambahan berbunyi kau cepat bergegas ke UKS. Jangan lupa ini, rotinya. Apa perlu kami antar?" Hyukjae kali ini benar-benar seperti seorang ibu.

"Tidak usah, terimakasih. aku bisa ke sana sendiri. Aku akan memakan roti ini." Dan aku mulai berjalan keluar kelas menuju UKS yang berada sekitar 4 kelas setelah kelas kami.

Setelah sampai UKS, aku menempatkan diriku di salah satu tempat tidur yang ada. Ada dua tempat tidur dilamnya, masing-masing memiliki tirai untuk menjaga _privacy _sang pasien. Aku menutup tirai yang diperuntukan bagi kasur yang aku duduki kini. Dan mulai memakan roti yang Hyukjae siapkan tadi untukku. Ia membawakan tiga roti berukuran panjang untukku. Aku tak perlu khawatir untuk minum, karena tersedia beberapa air mineral yang terdapat dalam botol di meja. Ini memang telah disiapkan oleh penjaga UKS di sini. Beruntung sekali tak ada siapapun di sini, sehingga aku dapat mendapatkan ketenangan yang nyaman. Dan tidak mendapat teguran karena membawa makanan ke dalam UKS. Sesungguhnya, tidak boleh membawa makanan ke dalam UKS. Tapi peduli apa, aku lapar. Dan benar, aku tidak makan secara benar akhir-akhir ini.

Setelah selesai makan, aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur. Memejamkan mata untuk merilekskan tubuh. Tidak untuk tidur. Cukup lama aku seperti ini, hingga aku putuskan untuk keluar UKS. Ternyata hari telah senja. Aku sedang tidak ingin kembali ke kelas. Aku putuskan untuk ke gedung tua, tidak, bukan untuk menncoba menemui sang pemain piano kembali. Tapi untuk menenangkan diri. Ketika telah sampai di depan gedung tua itu, segera saja aku putuskan untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Perlahan aku menaiki anak tangga. Dan tanpa kuduga, alunan melodi yang akrab menyapa telingaku terdengar. Tanpa bisa kucegah, aku menaiki anak tangga tersebut dengan cepat. Suaranya tidak menghilang, masih tetap ada ketika aku telah sampai di lantai atas. Aku melihat seorang punggung seorang pria yang juga memakai seragam sepertiku sedang memainkan piano tersebut. Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta. Ya, aku jatuh cinta, sepertinya benar ini memang cinta pertamaku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan perkataan Hyukjae, 'Biasanya cinta pertama tak akan berhasil.' Ya Tuhan! Apakah cinta pertamaku tak akan berhasil?

Lantunan melodi tersebut berhenti, dan sepertinya pria itu menghadiri kehadiranku. Ia menoleh menatapku dan tersenyum lembut. Siapa dia? Ia memakai seragam yang sama denganku, dan pasti ia juga berasal dari sekolah yang sama denganku bukan?! Tapi, aku tak pernah melihatnya.

"Hai," ucapnya santai padaku. Ia mengisyaratkan aku untuk mendekat padanya. Aku lakukan. Aku berjalan pelan ke arahnya, dan kini aku tepat berada di depannya, hanya berjarak dua langkah saja.

"Hai, kau siapa?" ingat, aku bukan seseorang yang suka berbasa-basi.

"Namaku Siwon, Choi Siwon. Heum~ senang bertemu denganmu Kibum." Aku rasa ia membaca _nametag_ milikku. Ia kini tersenyum manis kepadaku. Tuhan! Lama-lama aku bisa meleleh jika begini terus.

"Aku juga. Tapi kau murid di sini kan? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Kini ia menarik tanganku untuk duduk di sampingnya. Kami duduk dengan menghadap satu sama lain.

"Aku memang jarang keluar kelas. Biasanya aku hanya akan ke sini jika sedang istirahat atau suntuk. Aku pendiam." Dia terlihat ramah sekali. Selalu mengeluarkan senyumnya ketika berbicara. Aku jadi ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Oh begitu. Tadi, lagu siapa yang kau mainkan? Itu bagus." Aku berkata jujur. Ya Tuhan! Dia tampan! Apakah dia malaikatmu yang hilang?!

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku mendengarkan melodi tersebut saat aku duduk di bangku SMP, seseorang memainkannya, aku tidak tahu siapa, tapi ia seorang lelaki tua. Aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk menanyakannya. Ia bisu, dan juga pandangannya kabur. Sulit untuk berkomunikasi dengannya. Tapi yang mengherankan, bahkan ia bisa memainkan melodi tersebut. Sepertinya ia sudah hafal letak tuts-tus piano. Apa kau suka?" ia memberikan penjelasan yang cukup panjang padaku. Berbagai ekspresi ia tampilkan.

"Tentu saja, itu melodi yang bagus. Berapa kali kau mendengarkan ia memainkan melodi itu, hingga akhirnya kau memainkannya sebagus itu?" mataku berbinar seperti anak kecil sekarang. Membuat ia tersenyum geli. Senyumnya menular, aku juga ikut tersenyum.

"Hanya sekali. Itu juga alasan mengapa aku tidak pernah bisa menananyakan siapa penciptanya dan apa judulnya padanya. Aku mengetahui ia bisu dan pandangannya kabur dari guruku yang mengetahui tentang lelaki tua itu. Guruku mengatakannya padaku sesaat setelah lelaki tua itu pergi dengan cucunya yang memang selalu menemaninya itu, guruku melihatku yang terpana akan melodi lembut yang indah tersebut, sehingga ia mengatakannya padaku. Tapi sayangnya lelaki tua itu meninggal setelah sehari memainkan melodi tersebut di aula SMP-ku. Lelaki tua tersebut ternyata alumni dari sekolah SMP yang dulu pernah menjadi tempatku menimba ilmu." Kini ia terlihat tengah menerawang masa-masa tersebut, masa-masa yang pernah ia lalui dulu.

"Ah.. aku mengerti." Aku mengangguk mengerti. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, rasanya lidahku kelu untuk mengatakan apapun.

"Aku melihatmu. Ya, kau tiga kali ke sini," pernyataannya mengejutkanku. Jadi.. saat aku kemari, dia ada di sini?

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" mukaku benar-benar menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Maafkan aku. Aku seseorang yang tidak memiliki percaya diri yang tinggi. Saat aku mendengar derap langkah kaki orang yang menaiki tangga pada saat itu, aku panic dan buru-buru bersembunyi. Maaf, tapi saat melihatmu. Hatiku berdebar cepat entah mengapa. Saat kau memutuskan untuk pergi keluar gedung tua ini, aku merasa sedih. Aneh memang. Tapi begitulah. Aku senang sekali akhirnya bisa melihatmu lagi saat keesokan harinya dan hari berikutnya lagi kau datang ke sini, tapi sayangnya aku masih tetap bersembunyi. Aku melihat dirimu begitu kecewa dan sedih. Aku selalu menantimu untuk datang lagi setelah tiga kali kau datang dan tidak bertemu denganku. Tapi nyatanya kau tidak datang. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur kau datang hari ini, aku sangat senang." Siwon, ia tersenyum lebar dan terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi? Dan kenapa tidak bersembunyi hari ini ketika aku datang?" aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahuku.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak memiliki percaya diri yang tinggi. Dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak bersembunyi hari ini, karena aku benar-benar ingin menemuimu. Dan aku rasa, aku jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama, Kim Kibum." Ia mengatakannya dengan memandangku penuh cinta. Ya Tuhan! Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ini terdengar aneh. Kita baru bertemu dan langsung seperti ini. Tapi aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Aku sudah mendengarkan melodi yang kau mainkan sudah lama sekali. Aku rasa aku sudah jatuh cinta saat itu. Aku selalu mendatangi gedung tua ini untuk mendengarkan melodi yang kau mainkan. Dan, dadaku juga berdegup kencang tadi, sekarang juga masih." Aku menunduk untuk melihat jari-jariku yang aku taruh di atas pahaku. Aku rasakan bahwa Siwon tengah tersenyum memandangku. Ya Tuhan!

"Kita bisa mulai berkencan, mulai sekarang kita sepasang kekasih?" ia memegang tanganku lembut. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku padanya dan tersenyum malu-malu padanya. "Apa kau membolos jam pelajaran tambahan hanya untuk datang ke sini?"

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku sedang suntuk tadi. Dan beristirahat di UKS, tapi setelah beberapa saat akhirnya aku memilih ke sini untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi tanpa aku duga, melodi itu melantun lagi." Aku tersenyum dengan lebar ke arahnya. Ia mengacak surai rambutku pelan. "Apa kau terbiasa dengan _skinship_ seperti ini?" aku bertanya penasaran padanya. Dan mengangkat tangan kami yang bertautan.

"Tidak juga, tapi aku takut jika aku tak memegangmu seperti ini kau akan hilang." Ekspresinya terlihat sedih. Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, aku langsung menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya. Dan mengelus punggung tangannya dengan tanganku yang terbebas.

"Lalu, apa kau juga membolos pelajaran tambahan?" aku bertanya padanya dengan melihat bagaimana aku mengelus punggung tangannya. Dan aku rasakan ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lama kami terdiam dalam keheningan yang nyaman, tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Ternyata itu Sungmin, aku tahu pasti ia menanyakan dimana aku. Aku mengangkat telfon darinya dan bercakap sebentar. Lalu aku dan Siwon memutuskan untuk turun dan keluar dari gedung tua ini. Siwon telah membawa tas sekolahnya, ia memang berniat membolos atau pulang? Kkkk~~ aku terkikik geli memikirkannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Siwon bertanya padaku dengan pelan. Kami masih bergandengan tangan.

"Tidak ada." Aku tersenyum padanya. Dari sini aku dapat melihat teman-temanku yang sedang menungguku di pagar sekolah. Ternyata mereka juga bersama kekasih mereka, untung saja aku sekarang bersama Siwon, jadi aku tidak akan menjadi obat nyamuk nanti.

"Hai," aku menyapa mereka, dan jangan lupakan senyum lebarku.

"Hai, Bum." Mereka semua serempak menjawab sapaanku. Dan pandangan mereka semua tertuju pada Siwon. Mata mereka bertanya tentang Siwon, tapi aku rasa Hangeng mengetahui Siwon. Ia tersenyum sopan terhadap Siwon.

"Lama tidak bertemu denganmu Siwon. Bagaimana kabarmu?" benarkan! Hangeng sudah mengenal Siwon, buktinya Hangeng sudah mulai membentuk percakapan dengan Siwon.

"Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" Siwon juga tersenyum sopan kepada Hangeng. Mereka kenal darimana?

"Sama, aku juga baik. Ah! Ya, waktu itu aku punya janji denganmu ya kalau aku mau memperkenalkan kekasihku padamu. Ini dia, namanya Heechul. Kim Heechul." Hangeng memperkenalkan Heechul pada Siwon. Dan Heechul tersenyum simpul kepada Siwon. "Hei, Siwon! Kau harus segera memiliki pacar juga." Hangeng mulai menggoda Siwon. Dan Siwon tersenyum karenanya.

"Kau sepertinya sudah kenal Kibum. Dia kekasihku." Siwon mengatakannya dengan lancar. Aku rasa pipiku sudah merona. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan kaget dari mereka, sepertinya mereka minta penjelasan.

"Sang, pemain, piano." Kataku pelan. Aku hanya dapat menundukkan kepalaku. Aku rasakan Siwon menarikku ke dalam rangkulan tangannya. Tangannya berada di bahuku kini. Aku rasa Heechul, Sungmin, dan Hyukjae sudah mengatakan tentang aku dan melodi yang berasal dari gedung tua serta sang pemain piano.

"Pasangan baru, eh? Kibum tadi aku bertanya-tanya kemana perginya dirimu. Kau tidak ada di UKS. Dan dengan ragu aku berpikir kau di gedung tua, karena mungkin kau tak akan ke sana lagi. Tapi ternyata, yah.. aku ucapkan selamat." Sungmin tersenyum senang. Senyum cerianya kembali aku lihat. Dan terlihat di sebelahnya Kyuhyuh mengusap surai rambutnya pelan.

"Terimakasih," aku hanya dapat mengatakan itu. Sungguh parah.

"Heung~~ selamat Bum," Hyukjae mengantuk sepertinya. Ia mengatakannya dengan menyandar penuh pada Donghae. Dan dapat kulihat Heechul mencolek-colek kepala Hyukjae. Berniat menggoda. Dan Hyukjae merengek kepada Donghae untuk menghentikan tingkah Heechul, tapi Donghae hanya tertawa melihat bagaimana mereka berdua. Kami tertawa bersama melihat Heechul menggoda Hyukjae yang sedang mengantuk.

.

.

First Love Melody

.

.

Hari ini aku kencan dengan Siwon. Kami akan pergi ke taman bermain. Sudah lama sekali sejak ayahku dulu mengajak kami sekeluarga bermain di sana. Tapi kali ini aku pergi ke taman bermain bersama Siwon, kekasihku. Saat ini aku sedang menunggunya menjemputku. Aku menunggunya di depan pagar rumahku, karena tadi ia mengatakan sudah berada satu blok dari rumahku.

Ah! Itu Siwon datang. Memakai Audi R8 Spyder miliknya yang berwarna hitam, ia terlihat benar-benar menawan. Dengan atap yang ia biarkan terbuka. Ia memakai kacamata hitam, dengan poni lempar ke kiri. Kemeja berwarna _cream _yang dibiarkan dua kancing teratasnya dibuka serta menekuk bagian lengan hingga siku, dan ia menggunakan celana _jeans_ panjang, juga terpasang jam tangan mewah di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia memasukkan kemejanya ke dalam celana _jeans _miliknya. Dan sepatu kets berwarna coklat yang melindungi kakinya. Sungguh lengkap sudah penampilannya. Terlihat tampan.

"Siap?" Siwon bertanya padaku. Dan aku mengangguk malu-malu padanya. Aku rasa pipiku sudah merona karena malu.

"Eum~" dan Siwon memegang tanganku dengan hangat. Ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya padaku. Menuntunku masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan hati-hati. Membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku. Dan segera berlari setelah memastikan aku duduk dengan nyaman di dalam mobil. Setelah ia masuk ke dalam mobil, ia memasangkan _seatbelt_ milikku yang yang belum aku pasang. "Terimakasih," ucapku mali-malu padanya.

"Tak apa, itu bukan apa-apa." Sungguh dia sangat menawan. Tuhan! Aku bisa mati karena pesonanya. Dan sangat melegakan dia adalah milikku.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju taman bermain dipenuhi dengan canda tawa kami. Siwon yang garing saat membuat cerita, dan itu malah membuatku tertawa karenanya. Apalagi wajah penuh ekspresinya saat sedang memilih-milih _channel_ radio. Disaat ia mendengarkan saluran yang tidak ia sukai, maka ia akan cemberut. Dengan mulut yang ia majukan ke depan dan dahi yang mengkerut. Sungguh lucu. Dan aku katakana, dia sama sekali tidak ada sisi imut. Meskipun ia melakukan _aegyo _sekalipun. Yang ada malah mukanya terlihat seram. Aku yakin, bayi yang melihatnya juga akan menangis. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia adalah pangeran tampanku yang sangat manis. Semuanya. Semuanya manis, dari perlakuannya, senyumnya, cara dia bicara padaku yang lembut, sungguh manis.

Tak terasa kami telah sampai di taman bermain. Dengan segala tatakramanya, Siwon membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Entah kenapa, aku senang sekali diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Siwon. Aku merasa sangat disayangi olehnya. Setalahnya ia memegang tanganku dengan hangat. Tangannya yang hangat melingkupi tanganku yang dingin. Aku merasa akan meleleh kapan saja jika terus-terusan menerima perlakuan manisnya.

"Kau mau naik apa terlebih dulu?" setelah membeli tiket untuk masuk ke dalam taman bermain, Siwon bertanya padaku apa yang ingin aku naiki terlebih dulu. Aku suka caranya menanyakan apa yang aku mau terlebih dahulu.

"Eum~~ _roller coaster_?" aku tidak begitu tahu banyak tentang permainan di taman bermain. Sungguh!

"Kau suka naik itu? Baiklah kalau begitu." Dengan semangat Siwon menarik tanganku menuju _roller coaster_. Setelah aku dan Siwon naik ke atasnya aku merasa sangat bersemangat. Menyenangkan sekali bisa ke taman bermain bersama dengan kekasihmu. Dan tak lama kemudian, _roller coaster _yang kami naiki mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan. Dan semakin lama semakin cepat. Naik, turun, dan juga dengan jalan yang melingkar. Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan. Aku dan Siwon berteriak karena benar-benar menyenangkan. Setalah _roller coaster _yang kami naiki telah berhenti, kami turun darinya dan tertawa senang.

"Kau tahu, seperti terlepas dari semua beban rasanya," Siwon menggapai bahuku dan membawaku mendekat padanya, dan kami berjalan bersama. "Aku ingin masuk ke rumah hantu. Kau tak apa?"

"Tak apa. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan." Aku mengangguk dengan semangat. Aku setuju bukan karena aku tak takut. Tapi mungkin di dalamnya kami akan menjadi lebih dekat dengan secara tak sengaja melakukan _skinship_. Yeah, itu yang aku ketahui saat pasangan kekasih memasuki wahana rumah hantu.

"Kau takut dengan hantu atau tidak?" aku merasa melihat sinar jahil pada wajahnya saat ia menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Bisa dibilang takut," aku membuat ekspresi wajahku se-_innocent _mungkin. Karena aku ingin melihat reaksinya. Dan reaksinya, terdapat senyum nakal yang aku tangkap di wajahnya dengan mataku. Setelah mendengar jawabanku, ia tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya tetap menarikku menuju wahana rumah hantu. Aku hanya melihat-lihat sekitar, tak begitu memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Siwon. Saat aku sudah kembali fokus ke Siwon, kami sudah berada di depan pintu masuk wahana rumah hantu. Kami memasuki wahan rumah hantu perlahan-lahan. Dan di sana sudah terlihat seperti patung, bukan tapi hantu wanita jadi-jadian. Aku menundukkan kepalaku ke bahu Siwon. Posisiku saat ini di sebelah Siwon, aku tidak mau berada di belakangnya. Bisa-bisa aku diculik oleh hantunya. Dan sepertinya Siwon tidak takut sama sekali, ia hanya memberi senyum ramah kepada hantu wanita tersebut. Pria genit!

"Apakah senyummu sangat murah?" aku bertanya sarkatis padanya. Dan memang aku cemburu padanya.

"Disela-sela ketakutan kau masih bisa cemburu? Bukankah kau menutup matamu?" Siwon menggodaku dengan senyum nakalnya. Ia menyebalkan.

"Tapi aku masih dapat untuk menagkap senyuman yang kau berikan kepada hantu perempuan tadi. Tapi kulihat kau diacuhkan, kkkk~" senyum kemenangan dapat terpatri di wajahku saat ini. Dan Siwon hanya semakin merapatkan pelukannya padaku. Badannya hangat, begitu hangat. Aku suka.

"Ya, kau benar. Kau suka?" Dan kami tidak terlalu memperdulikan hantu-hantu di dalam sana. Saat mereka tiba-tiba datang dan mengagetkan kami, kami hanya berjalan melalui mereka. Bisa dipastikan mulut mereka melebar, melongo.

"Tentu. Kau hanya milikku." Dan kami tetap bermesra-mesraan di dalam wahana rumah hantu. Sungguh rasanya sangat geli, saat melihat mereka memiliki tampang bodoh di wajah mereka. Aku dan Siwon benar-benar merasa terhibur dengan hal tersebut. Dan kami berdua keluar dari rumah hantu dengan tertawa. Setelah memasuki wahana rumah hantu, kami pergi ke tempat _bungee jumping. _Tempat_ bungge jumping _terletak di tempat yang berbeda, tidak berada di taman bermain. Kami pergi ke sana karena aku ingin sekali mencobanya. Dan kami melakukan lompatan bersama, dengan Siwon yang menggendongku di tangannya. _Bridal style. _Ia memegangku hingga akhir. Ia benar-benar kuat. Setelah menaiki _bungge jumping _kami pulang ke rumah. Aku dan Siwon merasa lelah, tapi rasa senang dan puas benar-benar membuat kami lupa akan rasa lelah tersebut. Hari singkat yang benar-benar menyenangkan. Lalu Siwon mengantarku pulang ke rumah, senyuman hangatnya yang menjadi pengantarku saat aku memasuki gerbang rumah begitu menawan. Setelah Siwon sampai di rumahnya, ia menelfonku dan mengatakan selamat malam yang manis padaku.

"Selamat malam Kibummie, selamat tidur."

"Kau juga, selamat tidur dan mimpi indah~ _Love you_ Siwonie"

"_Love you too, my sweety _Kibummie~"

**Flashback Off**

Begitulah akhir dari kisah cinta pertamaku. Dan hingga saat ini, aku masih bersamanya. Baiklah jika begitu, cerita terakhirku disini telah selesai. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah kalian tertarik? Yang aku lihat disini, sama sekali tak ada yang tertidur karena ceritaku. Dan aku sangat senang karenanya. Baiklah jika begitu, tak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk tinggal. Aku harus pergi, dan semoga kita bisa bertemu di lain waktu. Terimakasih.

**END**

**Regards,**

**YunkaFen**


End file.
